Many mobile device management (MDM) frameworks include a platform management agent. The platform management agent may be associated with the operating system of the device. A platform management agent may be configured based on a configuration profile (e.g., an MDM configuration profile). In certain cases, an enterprise may manage a device by implementing MDM protocols that interface with the configuration profile. For example, a third party MDM solution vendor may install a third party management agent app on the device. To evaluate the security state of the mobile device and perform other operations, the third party management agent may seek to determine whether the configuration profile exists on the device. In certain cases, however, there may be no efficient way for the third party management agent to detect whether a configuration profile is deployed to the device without involving a device management server and/or other nodes.